Disastrous Endeavors
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu. Just days before an international peace conference and someone tries to play funny, now Yuri is in the battle for his life and even Shori has to get involved! Being a maoh is never easy is it? Please R&R! ConYuu, hinted GwenGun and KenRam.


Disastrous Endeavors, by Vanessa S. Quest

Yuri stood in front of a long stretch of tables.

This was like a dream come true, an international peace conference and what made it even better? Shin Makoku wasn't the host! Sure, he loved to think he would usher in the era of peace, but the fact that someone else wanted to jump onto the band-wagon was so elating.

As he walked past a grand hall of mirrors his heart froze. He wasn't himself, he was her. _She_ looked stunning. Suzanna Julia was dressed in a beautiful white, blue and black trimmed dress. Her necklace pulled out the blues of her hair, eyes and dress magnificently.

Yuri was, with perfect timing, kicked in the groin and off the bed with Wolfram's splendid aim, awakening him with a rather sore thwump.

Curling in on himself, doubled over in pain he watched the familiar ceiling of the palace grounds. Well, the dream had started off wonderfully.

He sighed, no wonder Conrad had seemed so happy, it wasn't about the peace so much as the time he was spending escorting _her_, and definitely not this baseball boy. The tears welling his eyes, Yuri was pretty sure were no longer from Wolfram's devastating attack.

He winced as he stood up, all the same, he was excited about the up-coming peace conference, even if Shin Makoku was hosting it.

Conrad was away making the preparations for the grounds in Francshire.

It seemed to be in the best interests of all parties involved to have it in as neutral of a location as possible, and to Yuri's surprise, several places had volunteered.

After a long period of consultation, the choices were dwindled down to one, the small country just fell into place. Yuri sighed, he wished he could see Conrad, to feel reinsured that when those brown orbs were locked on the maoh, they saw black orbs, black hair, him and not her. He wanted Conrad to love him.

He didn't want to think that if anything happened to him, and if his soul was brought back that Conrad would look to see her in the next incarnation, that _he_ would be forgotten like he was nothing.

Ever since the talks of this peace conference had come up, he had been having this dream, he wondered if that made it some bad omen.

The next morning was rough. Yuri managed to force himself to sleep just in time to get another two hours of sleep before there was an explosion of pink and green smoke and Gwendel's pained cries.

Gwendel didn't _make_ pained cries, so upon hearing it Yuri was unsettled. He went to investigate it only to find the man clutching at his latest knitting project now in tatters. He almost had the look of lament that Gunter would get when Yuri came back after sneaking off for a day-trip with Conrad and Wolfram.

"G- Gwendel?" He looked at the usually stoic man as he became stony-faced again, hiding his own shame.

"It's nothing."

"Where's Anissina?" Yuri asked, reflexively. Gwendel tensed but then relaxed his shoulders, Yuri had dubbed that the conditioned response.

"She should be with Gunter by now." Gwendel mentioned, he had a moment of solace grace him as if saying farewell to a dear, dear friend.

"Ah, so what did she do now?" Yuri wondered, he doubted Gwendel would openly report, after all he wasn't that sordid of a man to recount tales of blatant torture.

"Scissor-Scissor-Cut-Cut-Juicer-kun," Gwendel mentioned, in anguish. His eyebrows shot up momentarily horrified, his bangs following him, reminding Yuri of an insect's antennae sprouting up to danger. "Gunter!" Gwendel was already half-sprinting out of the room toward the white-haired retainer at the thought of some unseen horror.

Yuri thought to himself, "Scissor-Scissor-Cut-Cut-Juicer-kun?" He glanced at the shredded knitting-work then applied it to Gunter's hair, figuring out just what must have bolstered Gwendel's resolve. "What camaraderie…!"

He heard another screech and then the castle went silent, he didn't recognize that sound, though, whoever's voice it was did seem anguished.

As he saw Anissina storm off, which surprised him because he never really pictured her to sort to get angry, versus determined, the picture became clear. Yozak's lucky dress had met Scissor-Scissor-Cut-Cut-Juicer-kun, and then his sword made the same introductions.

"Y-Yozak?" Yuri glanced at him, the red-head hid his sorrows to return to work-mode, he'd just have to remake the dress, he presumed.

"Ah, Yuri-heika, I've come to relay the Captain's message. He says all the preparations are going smoothly."

Yuri smiled, "Really? That's great!"

"Yes, yes, and the conference should be ready to take place in another week."

"That's fantastic! Ne, why didn't Conrad come to tell me this?"

"Oi, the Captain has been put to work by some of the women…" Yozak winked, "And I figured I'd give the bachelor some alone-time."

"…Aren't you a bachelor?" Yuri said, miffed. He suddenly felt the urge to travel there early.

"Eh? Well, you see, I ah…" Yozak blushed, though his sharp eyes made it apparent to anyone not Yuri that it was an act. "Exactly, I, as a bachelor, needed alone time from the Captain so I could have a chance with the women."

Yuri didn't seem happy with the response, but he let it go. "Conrad's picking up women?"

Yozak's eyes went wide, "Heika… are you alright? Your eyes are watering…"

Yuri turned a slight pink, "Aha ha, I'm fine. I, uh, didn't sleep well last night, that's all."

The rest of the day had been rather anticlimactic to the morning, everything running smoothly. The most excitement came from the procession of peace-offerings from the foreign countries, pouring in by the droves.

Yuri approached the rooms filled with the offerings as Gunter read the manifests, the countries and their cultural significance. Poking about, Yuri stumbled upon a necklace with a striking similarity to the one Conrad had given him.

The similar tear-drop facet, attachment and even how there was a crest sunken into the middle of it, Yuri palmed the bright violet gem, his eyes catching the crest in the middle before feeling a strange pull to it. "Ah, Gunter, where is this from?"

Gunter looked at Yuri, then what he was holding, then scrolled the manifests. "My, that's strange. It isn't mentioned on any of the catalogs."

Yuri cocked his head, "Really? You don't think it was a mistake do you?"

Gunter shook his head, "I doubt someone would lose a necklace amongst things like this, maybe it was a clerical error or an oversight."

Gunter's hand snaked for the object, grasping it he took a look at it. "I've never seen this crest before. It isn't from any of the ten noble families of Shin Makoku. I'll look into it, immediately though."

"Oh, uh, if you're too busy, don't worry about it. Is it okay if I keep it for a bit though?" Yuri asked. His retainer bowed.

"But of course, Heika."

Putting it into his pocket he went back to his room to investigate the gem, it really was beautiful, and even though he loved the necklace Conrad had given him, with all of his thoughts so hell-bent on comparing him to Julia he couldn't help but think a little distancing from the charm might do him some good.

Between Gunter and Gwendel's hectic schedule, Yuri was surprised at the lapse in his own, but decided that taking a nap would be a spectacular use of the time. Upon sneaking into his own room, to prevent the attentions of a certain fiery blond, he took off his necklace and laid back onto the large mattress.

He rested his hand on his stomach, feeling the necklace he had slipped into his pocket earlier. Pulling it out, he decided to examine it, sleepily. As he did so, it struck him that maybe Conrad being away for a few days would allow him to collect his own thoughts. Normally, he wanted Conrad to be around, after all, he loved hanging out with Conrad. He was smart, calm, cool, perfect really. However, lately, well lately he had come to realize that when Conrad looked at him, he really wished what Conrad saw was the same thing he saw in Conrad.

He wished Conrad would see him, see Yuri, as a perfect love interest, though he knew that was totally unlikely. After all, what did a teenaged _boy_ know about pleasing someone Conrad's age? And the fact that he was absolutely oblivious to most things… and that Conrad had Julia to compare to… Poor Conrad really was gypped with that deal.

Yuri sighed then let his eyes close a few more times, suddenly, on their own accord, they shot wide open though blank.

He put his blue necklace on, as per reflex, and slid off his black top-shirt, stretching. He decided a walk would be better than a nap, his hand still palming the violet stone. He let the chain wrap around his wrist before thrusting the hand into his pant pocket.

Since when was it okay to avoid Conrad when he had a problem? Conrad always knew how to help or fix things, after all, he was _perfect_ wasn't he?

Yuri was impressed with himself. He managed to sneak around the castle with minimal resistance, though he did suspect the guards wouldn't chastise him for moving amongst the grounds especially if he was going away from the gates, and, with his advisors busy with preparations for the peace-treaties and Conrad not around to babysit… he had a surprising amount of free-range.

He found that his travels led him to the Western tower. This tower had a wonderful view. He remembered how when he had been upset, Conrad had brought him here to play the soprano recorder- well, no, he brought him there to cheer him up.

That was how Yuri found the Achilles Heel, the chink in Conrad's perfection. His complete inability to see a bad pun for what it is, Yuri snickered at that, Alaska, really what was he thinking?

With that thought in mind, he decided that exploring the western tower would be an entertaining way to kill time, maybe he could think about what he should put into his speech at the conference.

Yuri took out the violet gemstone to lock eyes with it, peace would mean there could be a genuine, true free exchange of ideas and culture. People could genuinely be happy. His eyes closed slightly, he felt that, this time, this dream would be comforting. As he dozed off, thinking to himself about how near peace was, he couldn't help but feel the world around him was glowing with a faint warmth of a better tomorrow.

He crashed to the floor, unconscious as the violet gemstone illuminated, casting his figure in shadows and eerie, soft glowing violet to lilac light.

Murata Ken rushed into the Shibuya household, spotting Shori he bolted towards him.

"Friend of my little brother, what are you doing here?" Shori said, with a hint of irritation as Ken pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Hello, older brother of my friend, Yuri needs you. Come with me!"

"This is the bathroom--" Shori protested.

"Yuri's in danger, we need to get to Shin Makoku, _now_." Murata explained, and with that, the two took the express to Shin Makoku via the shower.

Shori was at least glad his kid brother's friend decided to use the hot-water faucet versus the cold as they went through the portal.

Upon exiting, Shori looked around, confused at the current location. "Where is this?" He mentioned, irritated.

"This is Francshire." Conrad mentioned, also confused at the sudden appearance of the Earth's Maoh and the Great Sage, but hiding it better than Shori. He extended his hand to whichever of the two would take it, to step out of the wooden tub filled with linens.

Ken took Conrad's hand and was no sooner out of the tub then pulling them both toward the horses. "Shibuya's in great danger. We have to get to Shin Makoku, but first we need to get something."

Conrad's body tensed. "In danger?"

Ken nodded, "It seems someone sent a nasty little gift to him, there's a houseki shop near here, isn't there?"

Conrad's eyebrow rose, "Yes, there is… but…?"

"Then they might have an absorption stone, that will prevent me from having to dig through the castle's treasure room, and give me time to show Shori what he has to do."

Shori glanced at Murata oddly.

"Conrad, send word to Yozak to bring Shibuya over the border from Shin Makoku into human territory. The closer he is to the border, the better though."

"Wait, if he's in danger… why would…" Conrad shook his head, no, he didn't need to know why he just had to act to fix it. "Alright, leave it to me."

"Heika! HEIKA!" Gunter wailed as he searched for Yuri, Yozak held a small rolled piece of parchment as he spotted Gunter.

"Ah, Gunter, you haven't seen Yuri-heika have you…?" Yozak mentioned, eyes scanning the area.

"Yozak? No, I've been looking for him since he missed this afternoon's lesson." His own eyes searching for movement.

"K'so. Conrad sent me a message saying I need to bring him to Lacrima immediately. His eminence and Yuri-heika's brother are with the captain now." He glanced around, "Where have you searched?"

"…So far I've searched the main castle and the eastern grounds. Neither Wolfram nor Gwendel had seen him since this morning, we'll have some guards search too." Gunter gave Yozak a concerned glance, "Why did Conrad summon him to Lacrima?"

Yozak scratched his head, "Ah, you see the Great Sage said it was urgent to bring him to human territory for some reason or another, though Conrad didn't say. Knowing the boyo it must be trouble though, ne? Gu-Gunter?"

Gunter began to wail, flail, and run around chanting, "Hei-kaaaa!"

Yozak touched his hand to his forehead, really now, ever since this morning with his lucky dress he's been having nothing but rotten luck…

Murata dug through a trunk inside the houseki shop, as he wildly sorted through it, he found what his hands so desperately searched for, a glass ball with a strange pattern embedded in it, the glass was tinted a soft amber-yellow. "Aha, found it. Excuse me, how much is this?" Murata mentioned to the man at the counter.

Conrad continued to scan the shop, bringing two double-blacks into this sort of place, he just hoped their glasses and those hoods were enough to keep people from spotting two high-class Mazoku.

"Ah that? How much do you have?"

"35 pieces." Murata said definitively, like Conrad only had that much.

"I'll give it to you for 35." The shop-keeper smirked.

"Conrad, pay the man." Murata mentioned, already wrapping the object protectively.

Conrad nodded, that man would have gouged them for twice as much, though he supposed Murata had said 35 to still any arguments for more, that sort of object could have gone for half that. Maybe this was an effect of the peace-treaty, clearance of the objects that he wouldn't be able to _give_ away in another week or so.

The brunette handed over the money as the three left.

"Shori, this is an absorption device. It can suck up maryoki attacks. In essence, it shields a person from those sort of attacks."

Conrad extended his hand, "Your Eminence, shall I hold that for you?" Ken nodded and handed it to him.

"Things like this, they are very unhealthy for people like _us_ to handle. Maryoki is also part of our life-energy. So, if it absorbs too much of it, and it targets the strongest concentration it can, you see if it does that it can kill a powerful Mazoku."

"Then why did you buy such a dangerous thing?" Shori said, annoyed.

"Because it stores it inside. Conrad, that's why Shibuya has to be taken out of Shin Makoku. It's almost an inexhaustible source there. Right now, Shibuya has become attached to one. He's the most powerful Mazoku in Shin Makoku, in this world."

Conrad glanced at the two, the image becoming clear.

"So you mean something like that is sucking the life out of my kid brother and you thought I needed a demonstration?!" Shori bit out sarcastically.

"No. We need that to counter it. He is the most powerful Mazoku in this world, but you and I, if we can boost up enough of our own maryoki into that, it will have more of an allure than he does."

Shori's eyes widened reflexively.

"You always go on about wanting to protect him, would you do it even if it costs you your life?"

"Of course." Shori mentioned, without an ounce of hesitation. "So how do we do it?"

Ken smiled, that's part of what made the Shibuya brothers as great as they were, they were blunt and straight to the point. That sort of honesty is refreshing. "We're going to have to focus our energy on that- from afar. Conrad will have to get it near the source…"

Yozak spotted a faint glow coming from under a wooden door. "Yuri-heika…?" He opened the door.

"Heika!"

The castle advisors flanked the downed figure, as they loaded him into the carriage. Gisela and Wolfram slipped into the carriage with the black-haired maoh.

"Gunter, what's going on?" Wolfram asked, his eyes fixed on the violet stone, he broke his focus from it in order to address the white-haired man.

"It seems someone has bore a toxic gift." He seemed infuriated, but more-so he was angry at himself, he hadn't even known what he was letting Yuri handle. He was ashamed of himself for assuming something to be innocent.

His heika's innocence had been infectious to him, but naivety was not something he could allow for himself.

Yuri's wide black eyes were fogged over as he took in pained breaths, his vacant stare traced the perimeter, oblivious to the bodies surrounding him as he tried to sit up. His craning neck finally gave out in time with his eyes as he fell back into the seat, unconscious.

The ominous violet charm glowing brighter, "Shouldn't we separate that thing from him?" Wolfram said, annoyed at the gaudy eyesore of a charm.

Gwendel harrumphed at the youngest of three, "Be my guest and try."

The blond reached for the stone, it shocked his hand causing him to pull back, fingers numb.

"If it were that easy, we would have done so by now." Gisela mentioned, hiding the ever-present numbness in her own hands as she clasped them together.

"It seems to be rather attached to Yuri's strength. We should hurry." Gunter mentioned.

"Shori, have you learned healing spells yet?" Murata asked the taller double-black.

"When will we get to where Yuri is?" Shori asked Conrad impatiently. "This is your fault, you know! You gave me your word that you would be there to protect him, not off in the middle of nowhere!"

Conrad bowed his head and merely tapped his horse, making the steed move faster. "We should reach Lacrima in another hour or so."

Shori returned his view to Murata, "No. Bob hasn't showed me how to."

"I see. You have to make a connection, a physical one." Murata demonstrated by grabbing his hand, "And then you have to make an emotional connection, you have to make them want to get better and you have to want it too. It shouldn't be hard if it's Yuri, should it?"

"Of course not!" Shori really did dislike this brat sometimes. "Then what?"

"Then, you hope he's not too far gone, though, as of now it may be pushing it." He looked up at the sky noticing the dusky orange as it set in. "Did you arrange for a place to meet up at, Conrad?"

"Yes. Yozak will take him to the stone house Gunter and I first brought him to, when he had first arrived to our world."

Ken nodded, "Okay. Conrad, you understand your part in this too, then?"

Conrad nodded. "I'd give my life to save him, too, Shori."

Shori glanced at Conrad, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable for what he had said earlier. It grated him, just how smooth this man was. It was like he was trying to take Shori's place with his sweet, adorable little Yuu-chan.

"You better not be the sort to die that easy, it would make him cry." Shori said, in a stony confidence.

Conrad smiled confidently, "Oh don't worry, I am resilient. Besides, he'd be upset if I left him again, and I swore I wouldn't make him cry again."

Shori smirked, "That's acceptable enough."

The carriage stopped before a stony building, a bit run down for the wear, but still a solid structure.

"Gwendel, help me bring his highness inside. Gisela, Wolfram, stay by the horses." Gunter directed.

Yozak bowed his head, "I'll go fetch the captain."

Gwendel nodded at Yozak, dismissing him to his duties. He took Yuri up into his arms as Gunter assisted him with the doors, they drew him to the center of the room, resting his figure on a couch before lighting a fire. Gwendel knitted his eyebrows, "The houseki is getting stronger."

"It seems so." Gunter replied, they both could feel the strength of the houseki, making both men slightly weak in such close proximity. "His majesty's vitals… they're getting weaker."

Gwendel nodded. "You realize something like this, so near to the peace-conference is obviously an act of war."

"Yes, but which country would do something so reckless? It must be one of the Chimerons, they would be the only ones to think their militaries are sizable enough…"

"If they've made their own alliance, it might be both."

"Yes. It is something we'll have to investigate."

"Yes it is." Gwendel turned to face the door to see Conrad. "How are the preparations going?"

"They will be complete soon. You two will have to leave for now. Gunter, have you made the preparations?"

"Gisela and Wolfram are also with us, yes."

Conrad nodded. "Good. We'll begin once you both reach Yozak."

The two nodded then left. "We'll leave him in your charge, be careful Conrad."

"Of course, brother." Conrad brushed his hand down Yuri's cheek. "Yuri-heika, can you hear me?"

Yuri's figure twisted on the couch, face turning in toward the contact. Conrad smiled warmly.

"Yuri, I will save you. Please hold on a little longer." Conrad pulled out a tanned pouch and carefully pulled out an amber orb before putting it at the window. He returned to Yuri's side, unclasping the chain that housed the houseki fragment. He pulled the chain out, it was better to not have to deal with any possible snags.

He glanced to the side of the room, he could see the amber stone being filled with an ambient blue glow, perfect. They were starting.

Conrad turned Yuri's hand upward, watching the sickening purple as it irradiated the room, challenging the brightness of the moon, Yuri's skin was unnaturally pale, looking as cold as a corpse. He put his hand to Yuri's forehead. "Yuri, please hold on a little longer."

He could hear him mumbling something, he was intent to decipher it as he waited, after all, he did have to wait for the other houseki fragment to charge.

"Conrad… would you… mourn for me when I'm dead…?" Yuri said to a phantom in his dream, "Would you look for me… me, and not her?"

His eyes widened, "Yuri…?" He glanced over back at the stone. He reached for the violet houseki, grasping Yuri's hand he pulled the stone from Yuri's grip, the stone truthfully holding more of a grip to the maoh than the other way around.

It took some doing, and Conrad himself was not immune to the same paralyzing effect as he clutched at the stone, however, he also knew that even if it made his heart stop he would still pull at it until he dropped _dead_ if that would be what it took to save Yuri.

The numbness spread up the all of his left arm before he managed to force the stone from contacting Yuri. As soon as it released itself from Yuri, however, it became attracted to the other houseki like a set of magnets. Conrad let go only to watch the stone fly toward the other. He grabbed Yuri, pulling the youth toward the door on the other side of the room.

If what Murata had said was true, that much maryoki combined would probably result in a very enviable explosion, one that Conrad didn't want to see up close frankly.

Once he pulled Yuri from the stone house, he pushed Yuri onto his tan horse, hopping on behind him, yes, distance would be a very nice thing, Conrad had decided as he made his way to Yozak and the others.

A deafeningly loud crack of thunder clapped through the air, Conrad could feel the vibrations rile through the fabrics of his uniform as he clutched Yuri close to his body and kept hold of the reins, his horse obediently refusing to buck at the sound. Conrad saw how the sky was lighting up with frantic pounding of lightning to the same spot, he counted up to five before the light just stayed illuminated. He determined that that had to put the tally of lightning strikes up to at least twenty before it finally went dark.

Even with the rumbling crackle, he could still hear the faint muttering of a delusional Yuri, "You wouldn't… would you…" He could feel the youth trying to slip away.

"Yuri, hold on."

Conrad dismounted, pulling Yuri toward the small group of powerful Mazoku, Shori and Ken both looked fatigued for their efforts, though both were hanging on to consciousness.

"Yuu-chan!" Shori approached his unconscious brother, swaggering in his steps, "Yuri, can you hear me!"

Murata glanced up Yuri twice, "We were too late, how bothersome." Ken put his hand on Shori's shoulder. "If it meant you'd die, would you do what you could to save Yuri?"

"I told you, already, friend of my little brother, of course I would."

Ken smirked, "Well, then, Shibuya, you better not make your brother die. I don't want to have to explain that to Mama."

Ken smirked as he put Shori's hand over Yuri's. Both Murata Ken's faint yellow glow and Shori's blue glow began to swim around the contact point, infiltrating Yuri. Gisela and Wolfram both took his other hand, infusing their healing energies.

Gunter and Gwendel looked at Conrad and Yozak, Yozak bowed as he moved to fetch the carriage. Gwendel and Gunter brushed Yuri's shoulders, adding their own to the foray.

Yuri's eyes began darting back and forth underneath his eyelids, his brow knitted. Ken pulled Shori's hand back.

"I'd say we've done all we can do now. Conrad, tag, you're it." He smirked, fixing his glasses. "Wolfram, Gisela, are you both alright?"

The two nodded. Gunter and Gwendel both stood from their sentries as they went to mount their own horses.

Shori spotted the tortured face of his little brother. "Wait, he's still in pain!" He protested as Ken pulled him back.

"I told you, you've done all you can for him. Ne, any more maryoki will only make it worse for him, right now. He's at critical mass, he has to reabsorb it now. More would be too much for him to handle."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram glanced at Ken.

"It's like switching fish-water. You can't just put a fish into a gallon of clean water, you have to let it acclimate a little at a time, otherwise you can kill it."

"Then why does he look like he's in pain?" Shori complained.

"The maryoki is life energy, but it's come from six people other than himself, that's six different types of maryoki, six different souls, all of that is probably over-dominating him, especially with _his_ in the mix, ne Wolfram?" Ken teased. "He has to acclimate."

"Don't worry, I can help with this part." Conrad smiled, serenely back at Shori as he took Yuri's hand, brushing his hair back.

"Now he's using it though, if Yuri needs more, surely I, his brother should…"

"I'm unable to use maryoki, I don't have the ability. I'm just soothing him." Conrad mentioned, "Right Heika?"

He smirked as he saw Yuri's lips move, though no sound came out, he knew perfectly well what he 'said'. "Yes, yes, Yuri."

Lifting Yuri bridal style, he moved Yuri into the carriage, resting the teenager on the bench, allowing Yuri's head to rest on his lap as he continued to speak in a low calming voice just out of the others' hearing.

"Yuri, I wouldn't think of you when looking at anyone else because I wouldn't be there to do that. I told you, didn't I? If you were to die, I would meet you someplace else, because I'd have crossed over before anyone could get to you."

Yuri smiled, eyes still closed tightly. "…"

"I know, Yuri. I know." Conrad mentioned, his eyelashes brushing each other, even without looking at Yuri he knew what the youth was thinking, and even without seeing Conrad, Conrad knew Yuri understood what he was saying, whether the words reached him or not.

Yuri's body stilled, his pendant no longer felt like it was crushing his chest, but instead was a bearable weight of a mark of love. Sure, sometimes love felt overpowering, but in these gentler moments, perspective was clear.

He stood in front of the rows of tables, escort on arm, Conrad looked so handsome with his tailored formal attire. His flowing white trench-coat, robin-blue vest and white dress-shirt, khaki slacks, polished espresso brown shoes, and matching leather gloves made his mature features all the more delicious. As Conrad led them past the hall of mirrors, Yuri's eyes made contact with the image he'd been counting down to see.

Julia was no longer the reflection in those mirrors, no, now he was, though he could tell she was still there too, only now instead of her overpowering him, he realized her arms were wrapped around him, to shelter him in her warmth and love. After all, Suzanna Julia was everything of love and gentility.

Yuri's eyes flickered open to see a surprising face glaring down at him. "Geh?! Shori! What are you doing here?!"

"Yuu-chan, call me big-brother." He complained, "Really, how can I trust just leaving you here when you go and get hurt with no one around!" He complained, starting off, ready to lecture. "But I suppose if he's also here that's alright…" Shori turned, enough to allow Yuri to see past him, Conrad standing near the door waiting for Yuri to awaken.

"Con…rad." Yuri blushed, he wasn't entirely sure why, but he knew whatever the reason it was because Conrad probably fixed it. After all, the man had a knack of being perfect. "What are you doing back here?"

Conrad smiled, eyes squinted closed, "I missed you, isn't that enough?"

Yuri blushed brightly, "With Shori here I doubt that's really it."

"Well your knight obviously had to be here to thwart off assassination attempts." Shori barked, unwilling to let his kid brother stay ignorant to that fact, even if everyone else thought he was hell-bent on coddling his kid brother, he wasn't about to let him grow up naïve.

"A…ssassin…ation?" Yuri blinked at Conrad, who smiled warmly back.

Shori wasn't sure why Conrad was hiding the fact of it, though. Well, he supposed it was to shield Yuri from the workings of the world, though. Shori sighed. "Yuu-chan, if you aren't going to be more careful I have to insist your guard-dog keep a little closer." Shori waved his hand. "Your friend is going to help me go back now, enjoy the conference. Oh, and I left a speech for you in case your grammar is still as horrible as ever."

Yuri glared at him, "Thanks but I already know what I want to say! Besides, you probably wrote it in Japanese."

"Of course I didn't. Unlike you, I know how to study, I learned their language in three weeks."

Yuri's eyes widened, Shori was annoying when he was like this. "Anou, thanks Shori."

Shori smirked, "I told you, call me big-brother."

"Shori… go home." Yuri groaned, unable to suppress the slight laughter at his brother's antics.

Conrad approached the bed as Shori finally left its side. "Yuri, how are you feeling now?"

"Honestly? Between a little confused and relieved. I don't even remember anything happening, but I'm glad you're here. I missed you… ah, I ah, mean…" Yuri turned shades of red. "Er, Conrad, I'm not good at formal events… so, would you… accompany me to…"

"I'd be honored to be your royal guard, though I hardly see the need for the invitation." Conrad mentioned, oh he knew what Yuri was getting at, but he was just too cute not to needle.

"No! I don't mean like that… I mean, not as a guard but as an escort… as my d…"

Conrad kissed Yuri's ear, whispering into it quietly, "I love you, Yuri."

Yuri shot his head up, maybe a bit too fast, as he seemed to clip Conrad in the nose. Conrad covered his nose momentarily, probably to hide his own blush, after all, Yuri was too adorable for words sometimes.

"I… ah… I'm sorry Conrad." His blush reached his ears, Yuri's right ear burned all the warmer as the blood raced to meet where Conrad's lips had, as if aiming for an indirect kiss. "I… I love you too Conrad. Oh! Could you wear your white jacket? That would be good for a formal occasion, wouldn't it be?"

Conrad smiled sweetly, "Of course, Yuri."

"Wolfram won't kill me for this, right?" Yuri's eyes shifted around.

Wolfram glared from outside the door, "Kill you for what, are you cheating on me?" His eyes narrowed as Yuri grabbed Conrad's arm, hiding behind the brunette.

"Wolfram, saying you were just making out with his eminence, I would say those sorts of accusations are impolite." Conrad mentioned in an even voice.

Wolfram turned brighter shades of red. "How did you… but you were in here with…"

Conrad laughed, well, that had been an interesting response, he was just teasing him, after all as an older brother he had some ideas as to his brother's tastes… no doubt like how Shori had his own suspicions. "Ah, you see, Yozak and the kohi each have a contract with me." He rolled his eyes demonstrating to the confused raven-haired maoh facing him that he was lying, just in case Yuri felt unnerved.

Wolfram sputtered then looked indignant. "Of course I wasn't er… Yuri's too much of a wimp for me, anyways. It's your fault!" Wolfram beamed, heatedly at Yuri giving him the evil eye.

Yuri just felt a cold sweat, "Well, if you don't want to use me as a punching bag anymore at night, I would more than happily consent to the match." Yuri remembered the other morning, his groin beginning to ache in sympathy pains for the memory.

Wolfram blushed, "R… really? You'd be okay with… I mean, of course you would be! You don't control ME!"

Conrad just counted in his head, waiting for the blond to do the routine storming-out, hoping to hold in the chuckle until he could be alone or alone with his Yuri, who he was sure would understand the humor, all the same.

Like clockwork, the blond left, his steps seemed to indicate a dash toward Murata to tell him the happy news of how they would no doubt be dating.

Oh he knew there wasn't going to be a question or asking, no, it would be an indignant declaration.

Yuri laughed nervously once Wolfram was out of earshot. "Ah, that worked out surprisingly well."

Conrad merely smiled, making Yuri slightly uneasy.

"You know there is a limit on rational levels of perfection, Conrad!" Yuri huffed, though, obviously just in good fun, after all who would complain if that bit of perfection was their own?

"Well, it seems there is no longer any conflicting interests, so, Yuri…" Conrad bowed his head down to lock his lips with Yuri's soft ones.

A small moan escaped, making the maoh squirm in embarrassment. Yuri's eyes opened wide when a tongue managed to slip in. He 'mphed' pleasantly at the surprise before pulling back.

"Ne, Conrad, you didn't tell me… so, who tried to kill me?"

Conrad sighed, "Unfortunately, I do not know. However, luckily, it seems to have been arranged that you will have an excellent guard accompanying you all night of the conference."

Yuri gulped, "All… night?" He blushed.

"Yes, Heika _all_ night." He kissed Yuri's ear, "Of course, you won't mind that, will you, Yuri?"

Yuri moaned softly, enjoying the way Conrad's voice made the hairs on his neck shiver, how his breath tickled his skin as it raked over him, how Conrad's air smelt sweet, and overall how Conrad's perfection was now his own.

"How could I? I asked you to come, right?"

Conrad gave Yuri a mature, contemplative smile. "Really, to do that too?"

Yuri's face turned beat red. He buried his face into Conrad's chest.

He was just too cute. "Too much?" Conrad mentioned, Yuri nodded as he waited for the blush to fade.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Yuri."

-The End-

A/N: I might make this into a continuation with the peace conference eventually (though probably for more-so than and with that shameless plug—if you like my ConYuu pairings and are an adult, if you go to you'll spot a few stories of mine up there as well, erm, and those are exclusively available there, I mean by that.


End file.
